Crystal's Mission 3
by girlygirlseablue
Summary: She's only 14 and she was born as a demonic creature. A Vampire. She found the one the one to care the one to love and be together. Shadow,Rouge,Sonic,Amy,Knuckles,Tikal,Silver,Blaze. I do not own none of these characters expect crystal and the other names .
1. 1: Beginning

Hi its meh again im writing a sotry about how life is to be a angel yet or a demon.  
Enjoy! I do not own none of the characters.

The Sun rose from the harisening as I woke up from my grave. Stay in a single grave is yet boring and to much. But since im a vampire i have to live by my codes. I just wish my mom and dad could see my true power.

My name was Crystal the hedgehog. Yes hedgehog. I was yet raised in a big ass house with only having a mom, dad, and a brother. But i live my life freely.

I went up to my room and just sat in the middle of the bed thinking about my pass and my future. Until my brother came and disturb my moment.

"heyy little sis" said my brother Storm the hedgehog. He was yet a prankster yet serious at sometimes but has a heart for others mostly his girlfriend Rose the hedgehog.

"im just looking" I said while scrolling down my computer.

"what are you looking at?" he said while getting closer to me.

"nothing just leave me alone!" I said while turning around.

"why are you so mad?" he said while getting closer to me.

As you all know im only 14 i grew up mature and yet at this time I just want my privacy.

"i just want privacy" i said.

"Whats bothering you" he said

"i just want to see the world and explore it" I said while getting up.

"you know we can" he said with a smirk.

"what do you mean" i said yet confused.

"wanna sneak out at night" he said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"will dad and mom notice were gone" i said yet nervous about the idea.

"dont worry little sis" he said "if we get caught ill take the blame" he said

"okay..." i said while going to my closet.

"see yuh later little sis" he said as he closed my door

All i did was stare and contniue my search. As i searched i found this beauitful red shirt with a black skirt. I put it on and went starte down stairs.

As i went upstairs I saw my Father and my mother yet disgusting something...

My father was yet the "emo" type well he was known for Shadow the hedgehog he was yet confident of himself but he cared about his family

My mother Was yet the sexy type well known as Rouge the Bat she was yet flirting with my uncle Sonic and my other uncle Silver but she was always kind to us and always cared for us.

"Hi mom Hi dad" i said while sitting donw in the kichken table.

"hey Crystal" said my mom as she kissed my forehead.

"hi mom" i said

I toke out my journel and started to draw a picture of my memory and my life...

"what are you doing" my father said in a attitude

"im just drawing" i said as i rolled my eyes

"anyways wheres your brother" said my mother

"he's upstairs" i said

"anyways me and your father are going to sleep" my mother said

In my mind i was like yes

"dont make moise and dont leave the house" my father said

All i did was roll my eyes and contunue my drawing

"dont worry dad ill keep the place clean" i said with a smirk

"thanks honey" my mom said as she was going upstairs

as they went upstairs i pulled out my phone and call my friend liz the fox and lil the hedgecidna

"heyy guys" i said on the phone

"what" both of them said

"wanna go fly around the neighborhood" I said

"sure" said lil.

"i dont know" said liz

"wat happens if my father catches me" said liz

"they wont i promise" I said

"okay" said liz

I went outside and spread my wings while i was flying i saw liz fly next to me while her beauitful white wings shine in the sun and then i saw lil with her magical dark wings glistening in the clouds.

"heyy liz" i said as i was flying

"heyy bitch" said liz as she was soring around

"dude i got a text from trey" said lil

"ohhh..." i said

"he said he wanted to meet us at the tree" said lil

"then lets go" i said as we flew to the tree

When we got to the tree we saw 2 figures trey (of coarse) and an unknown figure

"heyy trey" i said

he had his long flowing short hair his hands in his pockets and his long sleeve shirt

"whos your friend to the side" said lil

"his name is John the bat" said trey

He had short long hair like trey he had a regular long sleeve shirt his demin pants and his beauitful black fur shinning throught my eyes

"heyy john" i said

"heyy umm..what your name?" he said

"my name is crystal crstal the hedgehog" i said

"what a beauitful name" he said

we were all demons well expect liz she was a angel but the rest of us were either vampire (like me) or demons (like my father)

"why you texted me" said lil

"i wanted to know if you wanna go out" said trey as he got closer to lil

Lil was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank top and her regular shoes but had her hair straighten out

as for me my hair was always curly somrtimes staright but always curly

"sure" said lil as they kissed

"awww" we all went

"lol" said lil as they broke off the kiss

"well what time is it" i said as i got my phone

"its like 10pm" said liz as she checked her phone

"oh shit!" i said as my wings spread out

"whats wrong" said trey

"i got to go home" i said as i got up to the sky

"bye bitch" said liz as she was waving

"bye" i said as i flew off.

The sky's were very dark but lucky for mei could see the moon shined and it was beautful but at last we have skool tommrow but o well i went home to expect a very quiet house i went upstairs to my rooms as fast as i can and changed into my pajams and layed down in my bed

all i wondered all night was about that boy he look so beauitful with thw wind blowing his hair and his beauitful brown eyes glowing throught the sun

i closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

Next chapter: What's wrong?

N/A: yet this is a mature story so im just giving you warnings 


	2. 2: What's Wrong?

Morning passed by a flash and my eyes were wide awake. Tired yet Cranky i knew something was going to happen. 


	3. 3: The Mistake

Hi! c: Enjoy chapter 3 And Again Warning: this is a M story so please dont read this if your not +16 or older I do not own none of the characters (expect the ones I made). 


End file.
